RWBY Bright Monster Hunters
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: Since the rise of man, monsters have stalked them as prey. Since the rise of civilizations, armies were formed to combat the monsters. Since the rise of kingdoms, man has turned his weapons on himself, blood drawn wasn't always a monster's. Since the rise of ruins and monster's shadows overcasting man's future, a mighty faction-the Hunter's Guild-formed, their shining hope.
1. Ruby Basarios

**RWBY Bright Monster Hunters: Ruby Basarios**

Fall arrived on Heaven's Mount, as did a red hood figure. Thus shielded from the brisk wind, the hunter boldly approached a pink studded giant, golem like on two legs, a pair large wings gave it's imposing form an even more intimidating appearance.

" _So, this is a Ruby Basarios?"_ the huntress' foot snapped a twig, attracting attention from the large beast, it turned and roared at her, then charged. She jumped back and watched the large legs stomp pass her as she took a red, squarish object off her lower back, transforming it into a grand, crimson scythe as an Autumn gale pulled her hood back.

She side jumped to avoid a blast of fire that erupted from the spit the Ruby Basarios attacked her with, then ran charged at it, deft dodges kept her from colliding with one of the pink rocks that fell from the monster's back.

" _Reminds me of Zwei after a bath...ah!"_ she stopped in her tracks and leapt back, a pickax in hand as she landed in front of a rock that was perfectly embedded in the ground. With a mighty strike a beautiful crystal was freed, _"Heavenly Crystal—people usually have to search hours for one of these...but does the Ruby Basarios make them, or absorb them into it's shell?"_

She set her scythe's blades on each side of the monster's leg, crunching down for a moment before jumping away, it's leg being too sturdy for an easy win.

She took a deep breath and clambered up a vine as the monster swung it's tail where she was, then jumped back and landed on it's back. She rapidly stabbed with her hunting knife and held on as it stumbled around, trying to break her from it's back until she toppled it. She got back to her feet and speedily ran around to it's back and set down some barrel bombs, jumped, turned in the air, and pulled her scythe's blade back to fire at the barrels. She landed in the clearing dust and found she couldn't mine it's back, so she attacked it's back, but her scythe's tip was deflected.

"Wow, this is tough! Ruby versus Ruby, one on one, this isn't going to be easy!" she danced around it's massive form as it attempted to crush her under it's bulky form in a roll, but only it's wing ever touched her as it pulled her hood back up, "But it will be an interesting match."

 **Author's Notes: I was going to have her in the Heavy Metal Quest—the only way I can fight a Ruby Basarios might be that one, unless it's an Advanced Quest and just not showing up—because I played Heavy Metal to learn the Basarios' moves...they're a lot like Basarios, so coupled with my Palicoes mostly not fainting, I wasn't sent back to the arena starting room once, not even by using my Farcaster. The part I wanted to include is when I trapped the Basarios, then hit the Ruby one with a couple of Tranq Bombs and set the Pitfall trap under it, it was such a glorious moment, perfect for our starring huntress, but maybe later that fight will show up when—SPOILERS—!PU SMROF YBWR MAET, if I remember the battle later, I should, though, since my fights aren't usually so...epic, got to share the best moments, you know?**

 **Also, the drinks in Monster Hunters are apparently alcoholic, so Little Red will be twenty-one, but just like the show, everyone else is two years older, but just as inexperienced with monsters as she is. Also, I don't plan on instantly shipping people, and don't know how many other characters will make an appearance, but I will include Team Juniper and Team Coffee and the headmasters to be here!  
**


	2. Weiss and the White Knight, Barioth

**RWBY Bright Monster Hunters: Weiss and the White Knight, Barioth**

Winter's chill filled the air of the arena as the huntress approached the lone Barioth in the room. Weiss saw now why this monster was often called the White Knight, not out of respect for the beast's might and elegance, but it's fur was as white as her hair.

A low growl reached her ears as the Barioth approached, more majestic and fierce than the rumors let on, but after this, her father would have no choice but to send her to the Hunter's Guild.

The beast began the fight with a roar and leapt at her. Weiss leapt out of it's reach and jumped back to her feet as the Barioth turned to face her. It leapt at her, but she jumped over it slashed at it's tail, then jumped back as it turned, escaping the swipe of icy claws.

Weiss cast a chunk of ice at the Barioth, and blocked a strike from its claw with her blade. She rotated the dial in her sword's hilt and as the dial landed, a red glow shone from it. She waited for her moment, which was when the Barioth lunged at her. She struck the red blade against the tusks of the Barioth, shattering them and sending the monster into a rage.

Weiss set a glyph some distance away and waited for the Barioth's next move, which was to fly up and spit an icy mini tornado at her, but she had rushed to the glyph and sprang back, she cut at the tail on her way back, the shock if which knocked the White Knight out of the air and left it exposed to another attack from Weiss' weapon, she targeted the wing of the best, but it recovered before she could destroy it's wing spikes or claw

Weiss arranged a series of glyphs and darted around in a frenzy of attacks, but a powerful swipe from the Barioth's tail knocked her down, but she landed on her feet and stumbled back. She felt her face sting from the impact and turned the dial on her weapon again. She wasn't going to lose now, not if she planned on getting into the Hunter's Guild!

 **Author's Notes: I'm really trying to get these "character intros" out every day, I already have Blake's ready (funny story, I started with hers before I even knew what I was planning, then wrote up Ruby's) so tomorrow's should be out sooner than this one was today!**


	3. Blake and the Black Gravios

**RWBY Bright Monster Hunters: Blake and the Black Gravios**

Spring had come to the Sunken Hollow, as had a Black Gravios. A single huntress faced the beast, golden eyes narrowed as the monster approached her. She stood waiting for it to charge, then ran back and arched her path to so it wouldn't lumber onto her leaving behind a stone image of her for it crash into, then shot it's tail with her gun.

She stopped shooting as he blasted a beam of fire at her, but she leapt over the fire and shot him in the face until she landed, then used her Semblance again and ran to the other side of the field. While the Black Gravios spun it's tail around until it smashed the statue of her, she was waiting on a ledge, shooting at the face again.

The monster rose to it's feet and shot two beams of fire at her before it stormed towards her, but she was ready for it, and ran off the ledge, sliced up it's face, and landed on the beast's back, striking until it fell on it's back with a heavy thud, then got back on the ledge and leapt up again, landing with her blade slicing through the titan's tail, then following up with several more cuts.

Blake jumped up onto the ledge, it roared before she landed, and threw her landing so she rolled. The Black Gravios stood towered over her and she rolled out of the way, leaving another stone image of her behind. She watched as the beam burned blue, the recoil sent the Black Gravios back and obliterated the stone clone, but the giant was in front of the ledge again, giving her an opportunity to mount it again. As she closed in the Black Gravios stood poised to charge, so she threw her blade at him and jumped swinging along the ribbon to give a final, severing blow to it's tail with her blade, sending it tumbling to it's knees, for a moment, long enough for her to attack its back with her sword again, cracking the beast's carapace.

She landed next to it as it writhed in pain and readied herself to finish the monster, it would be a long battle, but she would emerge victorious.

 **Author's Notes: So, I thought I had it nailed, but I changed it because it wouldn't work (I'll tell you next chapter, though you may have figured out what I'm doing at this point,) so I tossed the Azure Rathalos and wrote this up instead! But it's still earlier than yesterdays, so I kept schedule!**


	4. Sun Little Dragons

**RWBY Bright Monster Hunters: Sun Little Dragons**

Summer kept the air warm, even at night, which was part of the reason Yang wasn't tired; the other reason was she was riled up about a gold monster that fried her little sister's basket of cookies the night before. Yang fled then, but only to keep Ruby safe from any other monsters, but now she knew there was just one. She heard it attacking a small animal in a nearby abandoned building and kicked the door in, "Guess who's back?" she smiled at the Gold Rathian as it turned from its meal to face the intruder.

The little Gold Rathian was about the size of a bird, but when Yang punched the Gold Rathian, they were both knocked back from the impact. The Rathian roared inches from Yang's face, causing the huntress to grimace as she covered her ears. The gold little dragon flew at her, and got tangled in her hair, tearing it's way free.

* * *

Yang stepped out of the burning building and and picked the Gold Rathian up by the tail, swung it over her head, and slung through the corner of the building, sending the building down.

Yang let out a deep breath and turned to find Ruby standing behind her, "Hey, Yang, what are you doing here?"

Yang smiled, this was going to be a long story—burning buildings aside.

 **Author's Notes: Well, as promised, I will explain why Blake couldn't fight an Azure Rathalos: I have color matched RWBY with a monster, and I wanted all of the enemies to have a color in their name that goes with the character, Blake and Azure Rathalos aren't a match, and you'll notice this chapter has no yellow or gold in the title, but "Dragons" is plural, yet I made it clear there's only one dragon: Yang Xiao Long means "Sun Little-Dragon" so she's the second dragon that makes this plural and she has the color in her name, so two dragons with one arrow!**

 **What I tried to do with these first four chapters is introduce the RWBY characters similarly to the RWBY character trailer, and I wasn't going to use Gold Rathian at first because it would be higher than the ranks of the previous monsters (and I would have had to claw up the ranks to face it to properly pin it's fighting style, which could take a while!), but the Gold Rathian and Yang are a great match, sun, dragon, and little, it's like the Rath is _trying_ to represent Yang!**

 **Anyways, I probably won't be so regular, one each day, since these were short and happened before the events here, just like the trailers, so these were pretty easy? I mean, lengthwise.**


End file.
